fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Unwelcome Guest
Two days had passed since Hyuga took on his first mission as a mage of Archer's Cross. Although he did come back with some injuries, his mission was a success. Hyuga fully recovered now, thought he should take on another mission. Skimming the job board for another mission to take,his mind kept wondering off, thinking about the experiments his father had done, not letting him put much attention to the requests posted on the board. He began to think about the multiple mages now turned into a Second Generation Dragon Slayer just like him. Having been tortured just like he, himself was. In that moment he decided he must meet them once more. Hopefully apologize for the actions of his father and himself, but mostly to see how they were fairing. He knew, no apology would ever be enough and some might even turn hostile towards him, but he decided to stick to his plan anyway. Having already earned the forgiveness of Kalina Inari, Hyuga sought to face his next challenge and seek out the person that was confronted by his new guild. His next meeting had to be with Iridesence Jiao, but unfortunately he had no idea where she had gone to. He mostly knew where the other Dragon Slayers had ended up, but never found any information about Iridesence. His only chance for a clue was the very person that had faced her. The Master of the Guild, Valencia Morningheart. Hyuga quickly made his way to meet the Guild Master in hopes he might gather some information. Once Hyuga found her, he quickly approached her and knelt down in front of her once more. "Lady Morningheart! Could I have a minute of your time?" said Hyuga. A little bit surprised from the sudden request. Valencia replied "Hyuga, we went over this. You don't have to kneel before me to ask me a question or to talk to me. Please stand." "Ah, My apologies Lady Morningheart." Replied Hyuga as he was standing. With a warm smile Valencia continued "Now, What can I help you with today? Would you like to take on another request? Oh, and remember, It's Valencia. Just Valencia Okay." Hyuga with a worried look replied " I don't mean to bring back foul memories, but after you fought with Iridesence Jiao, would you happen to know what became of her?" "Although I'm not certain of the specific location, the Magic Council tells me she's holed herself up in Mt Hakobe and the range it connects to" Valencia says as she pulls out a map with a large red circle around the area she stated. Small black stars highlight places where the council's soldiers spotted her. "If you're planning on going after her, please remember to be careful." "Thank you for your concern. I will do my best. Then suddenly an image burst into Hyuga's head. Although he was just skimming the job board and not paying much attention early, one perticular job did happen to catch his eye. The job requiring to travel to Mt. Hakobe do to dangerous Blizzardverns in the area. Hyuga quickly rushed towards the job board to make sure. When his memory proved to be right, his eyes widened in disbelief. He quickly rushed to Valencia and asked " Lad.....Valencia could I possibly borrow this map?" "Of course" she replied. I thank you kindly." Said Hyuga and rushed out. Hyuga didn't even bother to stop by and talk to Cliff Jones, the man that put up the request. Instead he just left straight for the icy mountain. While he was leaving though, Hyuga did gather some of the sand from the beach and shaped it in a way that it stayed hidden under his clothes. In no time at all Hyuga had made it to the base of the mountain. Looking carefully at the map, Hyuga began his trek up the mountain heading straight for the locations Iridesence was spotted. Many thoughts began to course through his mind as he kept traveling up the mountain. Specially after learning that vicious Blizzardverns began to make the open paths their home. In just a short while Hyuga began to pick up the scent of blood, but the icy weather began to dull his senses in a way he could not discern if it was human or not, but nonetheless he picked up the pace rushed there as fast as he could. Iridesence felt unease. Her little cave kept the nasties out but would it withhold the council's dogs? Or is this a new foe? The girl sighed in frustration and opened a hole further in the mountain. She then stepped inside and glossed it over once more in hopes to deter the incoming body. The cold unforgiving weather began to take its toll. The warm sand Hyuga picked up from the Akane Beach no longer provided the warthm it did when he began his climb. Thankfully the scent was getting closer and closer, which caused Hyuga's training to kick in, his body remembering his harsh training when he was still part of Shattered Dusk. Hyuga began to calm his breathing, slowing his heartbeat into a calm state. His footing became lighter making almost no sound as he continued. It no longer felt like he was there to find someone, but rather it felt like he was stalking his prey. Removing his presence much like a wild beast would when it looks for food. The scent led Hyuga to what seemed to be a cave. Looking a bit concerned he continued his search and began his way in. She felt him enter and her breathing stopped. Her powers began to slowly drop the temperature and created little crystals of frost along the walls. "Breathe" she reminded herself. A few more layers of ice cover the outside of her alcove. "I hope he didn't see that..." It took quite a lot for Hyuga to make it to the cave as his senses were now taking a turn for the worst, only being able to rely on his sight and hearing now, but with a little luck, Hyuga was able to feel the small shift of temparature feeling the small bits of magic lingering. Taking his chances and walking forward Hyuga began to yell out "Miss Jiao? Miss Jiao are you there?" Hyuga hoping the sound wouldn't attract unwanted guests. "Go away" the cave echoed. "You shouldn't be here." The temperature dropped a little more to threaten the other mage. Hyuga feeling the full brunt of the cold now began to shake even affecting his speech. "Miss Jiao?" said Hyuga with teeth shaking causing pauses between his speech. "Please I wish to talk to you! He continued. "I said get out!" Iridesence shouted as she burst from her frozen cavern. The ice shattered and hovered around her. She spotted Hyuga and flung the shards towards him at high speed. Hyuga taken by surprise and unprepared for the sudden outburst tried to evade,but his body nowhere near the condition to dodge was hit by the shards and sent flying back. Thanks to the sand still underneath his clothes though he didn't suffer grevious wounds. Slowly getting up, blood seeping through his clothes he asked " please Miss Jiao! I only wish to speak. I mean you no harm!" "Why should I listen to what you have to say?" she continues. Her eyes seem to glow with a fierce white hatred. Her hands shimmer with frosty power. Iridesence looks at Hyuga and sees his unthreatening appearance. "Sixty seconds. That's it. Then I'll decide if you get to keep your body temperature or not. If you make any move towards me, I will freeze your entire body and leave you in these mountains." A small timer appeared, counting snow instead of sand. Hyuga fell to his knees and began to say " I'm sorry Miss Jiao! I know, no amount of apologizing will do a thing ease your pain, but I'm so sorry! We never met face to face,but I know you know who I am." Hyuga's thoughts became somewhat clouded from the weather and the attack, but still continued. Please allow me to somehow amend for what I have done to you! Please comeback from this seclusion and see what the world has yet to offer you!" Slightly taken aback Iridesence replies,"This world offers me pitiful glances and fear. It offers me endless torment from the council. It offers the ever constant remind of this magic thrust upon me, this magic I did not want, that turned me into a monster!" Small cracks appear in the ice around them. Iridesence lowers her voice and tries to cool her thoughts. The air temperature around Hyuga begins to turn a bit warmer. Hyuga feeling the small shift in temperature, begins to rise to his feet. Although a bit of a struggle, he does so standing firm now looking at Iridesence with determination. " You're no monster! I can assure you of that! Shouted Hyuga "I know this means absolutely nothing coming from me,but I know how you feel. I too know what it's like to gain a power we never wanted. To be looked at with horror despite not even given a chance to show who we truly are...... No! You're not a monster! The real monsters are those that shun us for being different..... Or so I thought. Like me You are only holding on to the bad! This world will astound you if you let it. I repeat Miss Jiao. Please comeback. The council or anyone else for that matter wont hurt you. I give you my word." Iridesence snorts, "Your word, huh? Will that stop the council's endless pursuit? Will it stop my ice from escaping into this world? Will it let my family look me in the eyes again? I think not. Your time is up and you've made your point. Get out." Hyuga as if he is angry shouts "NO!" and began to step forward, but taking precautions as the sand he collected earlier began to seep out, circling his arms and leaving a trail on the floor.Hyuga continued " Don't be blind! That's no family. Family accepts you for everything that you are. Family will be there during everything good or bad. Why should we suffer for people who dont even see us as people. If you truly wish to stay secluded then I won't force you, but first, you will show me your resolve! You will prove to me that is what you really wish! I will show you what monster really looks like!" Damn! I think I might have over done it ''and said too much. Thought Hyuga as he kept taking a step further. Iridesence's hands covered over in ice to create frozen talons and she angrily yelled in response,"I told you to get out!" Her upper lip curled and revealed her abnormally long canines. Ice claws ripped through the air in an 'X' formation, sending out vicious whips of her element. Hyuga at this point could only retaliate. Using the sand a whip, he quickly swung his arms forward lashing at the attack headed form him, causing it to change course and barely miss him. "I will leave! but You are coming with me!" "You'd have to drag me out of here" she states and begins lowering the temperature again. She creates a wall between herself and Hyuga and builds others in front of it to try and push him back out of the cave. Hyuga releases his sand and punches straight at the first wall Whispering to himself "'Wave Shield"'. A blue sphere of magic surrounds Hyuga completely making the Ice wall vanish along with the others coming his way. "Then that is what I will do!" Responded Hyuga "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Iridesence yells and lets out a long stream of frozen fractals. She could feel the power from her unnaturally expanded lungs so she kept the stream going with Hyuga locked as her target. Seeing the ferocious spell headed his way Hyuga undid his Wave Shield and followed with his own "Poison Dragon's Roar!" yelled Hyuga. Both roars clashed creating shockwaves shaking the very cave cracking its walls. "Seclusion isn't happiness! It is but an illusion you must break yourself from!" continued Hyuga. "Where do you expect me to go? I'm not joining a guild and I'm not going to be turned over to the council. How do you propose I tell them they can take their agreement and shove it where the sun don't shine? Oh yeah, that will go over real well" she snarls, sarcastically. She marches up to Hyuga after stopping her attack and bonks him upside the head. "I'm not some damsel in distress, I don't need saving. Go be a hero elsewhere." Shaking her head, Iridesence turns her back on the other dragon slayer. "Tell them just like that. I have. Many times in the past" Said Hyuga with a slight smile and then continued. "I am no hero, but I did let myself get too carried away. Can you believe the reason i'm here was because I thought you might be in danger with all the new Blizzardvern popping up. All I really wanted to do was see how your were and apologize. I have no business getting into your affairs, but I do think it's wrong to waste away here. The Toveri Alliance has been kind enough to give me a second chance. I wont let it go to waste." Hyuga bows and lowers his head. "I am sorry Miss Jiao" Then stood up straight, turned around and began walking out. Iridesence let out a small laugh but quickly tried covering it with her hand. Another small one slipped past and she couldn't help but face him. "Me? In danger... surrounded by ice? Between that and the old man formalities, you sound like some sort of storybook knight" she said, calming to her normal tone. She watched Hyuga continue out the cave and realized he stuck out against the pristine, white snow. "''He said something about the Toveri Alliance," she thought, "hmm, I wonder..." "Hey," Iridesence called out,"do you happen to know anything about a woman named Valencia?" Hyuga stopped, but didn't say a word. He just kept silent looking at the cave entrance. After a few seconds he breaks the silence and says "She is my new guild Master." Taking a small step back he continued "How many Blizzardverns have you encountered if I may ask?" "Enough to spot and guzzle down a person dressed in purple and black," she snorted. "Why do you ask?" Hyuga taking another step back, but this time making the sand on the floor rise again said " Can't you hear them? It seems Three very hungry visitors have decided to stop by." "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Iridesence said in exasperation. She shrugged out of her half cloak to offer easier movement. She could now sense them. "Freaking over grown lizards..." Her black tank top leaves her shoulders and arms bared. Shards of ice grown to wings on her back and the talons once again cover her hands and arms. Her irritation with these animals shows on here face. The gigantic beast bellows out into the cave. With both Hyuga and Iridesence inside, the cave acts like a microphone amplifying the ferocious screech pushing both mages back slightly with pure sound. The walls cracking even more and the ceiling seems to be on the brink of collapsing. Hyuga looks to Iridesence and says with a slight smile " well I think he makes a far more compelling argument than I ever could. I think it's time we both got out of here." Hyuga shoots his sand toward the entrance, but in cloud form creating a screen of sand to allow them a passage out. "I hope you've got good balance," Iridesence states before creating a slab of ice, jumping on it, and dragging Hyuga on to it in front of her. She kicked off and they pushed through the cloud and started down the mountain. Her wings create an a V shape to offer a more aerodynamic structure. "Did they see us?" "No I do...." Hyuga began to say before hearing a loud roar getting closer from high up above them, turning to see one of the beasts headed their way. " Never mind" It seemed one of the beasts was flying up higher circling the cave almost like they were anticipating an escape from their newly found prey. Hyuga turned around facing Iridesence barely keeping his blanace. " Sorry" said Hyuga as he hugged Iridesence,but extended his arms out towards the back while his right foot began to grow tiny sand spikes from underneath that stabbed into the ice slab giving him more balance. From his extended arms Hyuga began to shoot multiple Sand Blasts towards the back that then shifted upwards towards the Blizzardvern in hope os slowing it down. Although quite large the beast was able to maneuver around dodging the sand blasts one after the other. Getting closer and closer. Iridescence suddenly stopped the board saying,"Stay here." Her wings lifted her into the sky and she let out the signature Ice Dragon's Roar. She dropped onto the back of one and ran down its spine, jumping when she got to the tail after applying a large ice sphere to weigh it down. The beast quickly began it's plummet to the ground, but not before letting out another loud screech while spinning, flapping it's massive wings to create a strong gust of wind towards Iridesence. The other two that were trailing behind took off in different directions, each circling around to the sides of Ice Dragon Slayer with both gigantic monsters increasing their speed and with fangs bared. Hyuga looking on, decides to split the ice board into four vertical pieces with his Dragon Poison Magic creating make shift ice spears. He quickly grabbed one and began to infuse his Dragon Poison Magic into it. Turning the ice red in color. Taking a few steps back he hurls the spear as hard as he could towards the beast heading to Iridesence's right side. The spear took of at an amazing speed leaving a small trail of poison behind it.